Today's computing devices may be equipped with different systems, processes, and applications, which may need testing and debugging at a device production stage or during the device lifetime, in order to develop and maintain intelligent platforms. However, dedicated test features (e.g., special test ports compatible with testing equipment, etc.) may not always be available on a conventional computing device. Further, as computing devices (e.g., mobile devices) become smaller in form factor, it becomes more difficult to find sufficient “real estate” to mount conventional connectors on a device, to enable wired or optical connection between the device and test equipment. In some instances, wireless connections may substitute wired connections for device testing and debugging. However, using wireless connections for device testing may cause some problems typically associated with wireless connectivity, such as privacy and environmental issues.